


Camaraderie

by waterfallliam



Category: Yellowstone (TV 2018)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterfallliam/pseuds/waterfallliam
Summary: Ryan is sitting out in the tall stalks of grass, last of the day’s sunlight filtering through the empty beer bottles lined up beside him. He’s so rarely alone that Jimmy hates to interrupt him, but he doesn’t think he’ll get a better chance than this anytime soon.
Relationships: Jimmy Hurdstrom & Ryan (Yellowstone)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Camaraderie

Jimmy lingers at the edge of the field, hands clenched tight around the blue bandanna. Ryan is sitting out in the tall stalks of grass, last of the day’s sunlight filtering through the empty beer bottles lined up beside him. He’s so rarely alone that Jimmy hates to interrupt him but he doesn’t think he’ll get a better chance than this anytime soon.

He walks over, thighs sore in a pleasant way, not the brutal burn that stayed with him at first. Being born again is a difficult process, each cell renewing itself until he is still himself, just different. They’ve all helped, Rip and Lloyd and Colby, but Ryan more than all of them, even though he doesn’t wear the brand. Jimmy wishes he did, despite the misfortune and pain that comes with it. If he had a brand, then there wouldn’t be the chance of him ever leaving.

Ryan doesn’t leave when Jimmy comes to sit with him, bandanna hidden in his jacket pocket and his new hat tipped low to keep the sun out of his eyes.

“Hey Jimmy,” Ryan says finally, and offers him the half drunk beer he's holding. “I’d offer you a full one, but this is all that’s left.”

“Thanks.” Jimmy takes a draft then gives it back.

Ryan smiles at him around the neck of the bottle as he finishes it. The low sun makes his brown hair shine golden. He lines the bottle up with the others then turns back toward Jimmy. “What’s troubling you?”

“I—nothing.” He’s just nervous. He feels silly, getting Ryan a bandanna. It’s nowhere near as nice as the hat. “I, uh.”

Jimmy steels himself. Nothing can be worse than the burn of the brand, or the pain and exhaustion when they’d made him ride the horse from dawn until dusk. Something hard and shaking sits in his chest all the same, rattling around the bottom of his ribcage like a pair of dice.

He pulls out the bandanna and waits for Ryan to take it.

“It’s… thank you, for the hat.”

Ryan frowns, his bottom lip sticking out a bit, almost pouting. “You don’t have to get me anything.”

“I know. I wanted to.”

Ryan nods and examines the bandanna. He strokes his fingers along it slowly, as if it was silk. It’s not, it’s not even patterned, but Jimmy had seen it and had thought of the blue of his eyes. He'd made the decision to buy it for him in the same split second.

“Thank you, Jimmy,” Ryan says, low and serious. With a flourish, he waves the fabric so it unfolds, then ties it around his neck.

“It really does mean a lot to me.” Jimmy says, nervously adjusting his hat before he realises what he’s doing.

“Say no more, you’re one of us now.” Ryan smiles fondly, but his expressions shifts, becoming more distant again. “Well, one of them and one of us, but… us bunk boys stick together.”

“Though thick and thin,” Jimmy laughs, feeling giddy. Ryan liked his gift. It's tough, but he's found acceptance here. He can’t remember how long it’s been since he had this kind of camaraderie. He doesn’t want the brand to get between them. It should be a good thing. Rip had said it’s something to live up to. For the first time, Jimmy wants to; not just as an alternative to jail, but as something he’d choose even if he could pick something else. He still can’t ride for shit, but he likes it here. Likes who he is here. Who he could become.

Ryan looks back towards the horizon, and Jimmy follows his gaze. They sit outside a bit longer, watching the sun and letting the breeze kiss their skin before Lloyd calls for them to come inside.

Standing, Jimmy helps Ryan carry the bottles back. Before they slip back inside to the others, Ryan tugs Jimmy’s hat down over his eyes affectionately. The gentle smile on his face is one Jimmy hasn’t seen before. He’d like to think it’s just for him. 


End file.
